Disturbed Yet Content
by SherlockSmile
Summary: It's been 2 years. Lisa's moved on and so has Jackson, but what will happen when they both suddenly meet each other when out with diffirent people and come clashing? Possible J/L, just many other characters involved... it's very complex.
1. The opposites collide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Red Eye, Jackson, Lisa.

**Authors note:** Ok, first red eye fanfiction, yay! Please review and tell me what you think. It would help, a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

It had all changed. He didn't avenge himself, she didn't go back to her usual secluded routine. They thought about each other of-course, he would get angry; mad at himself for his faults. She would dismiss the violent flashbacks, the awareness of him being alive; the distant suspicion of him. Mostly Jackson and Lisa were at peace.

"... you won't be able to, Let's just go." Jackson called out as he rested himself against the silver Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Shut up, didn't I just say two minutes!" Complained the silky voice coming for inside the car. Jackson chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, 15 minutes ago."

"OK, OK. Got it." Muttered the woman as she stumbled out of the car, earring held up in victory. "Told you I would find it." She said smugly, then effortlessly connected arms with Jackson's. He smoothed the light chestnut hair from her indigo-green eyes and grinned. "I promise I will never doubt your ability to find small objects in big cars again."

"I'll hold you to that, let's eat." She chimed and gave a feeble punch to his arm, then comfortably envolded herself into his warm embrace.

* * *

"Um, What are you having?" Lisa asked politely to the man opposite of her, his stare glaring down to the menu in-front of him. He narrowed his eyes then showed her the menu.

"What does this even mean? I can't read it." He bit his lip and stared at Lisa, white teeth visible as her smile grew bigger.

"That's cause it's in French." Lisa laughed as she took the menu out of his grip and examined it herself.

"I can't read French."

"Neither can I."

He innocently grinned, locking eyes with hers. "Who knows what we'll end up with. You choose for me."

"Moules Marinières." Lisa replied, gently smacking his head with the menu.

"Fish?"

"And here's me thinking you couldn't read French," mused Lisa, playing with her wine glass.

"Oh, I can't. Just a guess..."

* * *

"Reservation for Rippner?" Jackson slightly rasped as they entered the restaurant. The dim lights and vintage paintings covered the inside of the carmine walls, while mint aroma filled it. "Yep, right this way." replied the waiter, motioning them to a two seated table. They sat down and laughed at each other.

"A proper date..."

"Yep."

Jackson sighed then softly kicked her foot under the table, "Oh well Matilda, it could be fun."

She grimaced and leaned in closer to Jackson, locking his stare with his.

"Don't. You. Ever call me Matilda. Ever!"

Jackson cocked his head then forged a sympathetic look, "Oh I'm sorry, do you not like me calling you that?" Matilda leaned back in her seat, studying Jackson.

"Nah, it's cool Jack."

Jackson's jaw clenched as he burned his scolding blue eyes into her. Ally tightened her fists and gave a look of disgust. They continued to look at each other this way, till they finally relaxed and smiled.

"Oh sorry," said a quiet, sickly-sweet voice as they collided softly with Jackson and Ally's table.

"It's fin-" Jackson shrugged till he looked up at the accused. He swallowed abruptly, fixated on who appeared in-front of him.

"Leese?"


	2. Cruel words

_"The cruel words and the false accusations, the mean looks and the same old frustrations..."_ **- This Ain't a Love Song.**

* * *

"What the-"muttered Lisa, taking invalid steps backwards, her mouth open gasping for oxygen. Jackson, who was speechless, couldn't help but feel some sort of gratifying pleasure viewing Lisa's terrified expresson. _Jee, get over it already. _He immediatly turned to Ally, she frowned then sighed. She knew when not to ask questions about moments like this. Lisa stumbled to the woman's bathroom, clutching the sink, her knuckles turning white. She appeared frantic and scared, even when she thought there was no fear with Jackson left. _Jackson, here? Impossible..._

* * *

"Just... two minutes?" Announced Jackson as he got up and made his way over to Ally. She nodded then slumped back in her chair. _"Sorry" _he mouthed then swiftly made his way to the bathroom.

Jackson creaked into the lavatory, bent down and checked the cubicles weren't occupied. Lisa witnessed him from his reflection in the mirror. The same intense blue eyes that haunted her dreams fell upon her.

"What are you doing h- did you follow...?" Whined Lisa, her breathing accelerating.

"Well nice to see you too."

"Go to hell."

"Oh I will."

"I... I asked you a question."

"Why would I follow you?" Asked Jackson, looking slightly offended as he ran his hand through his hair, making it messy.

"Er, revenge comes to mind!"

"God... I made a mistake, messed-up, it happens. To be honest _you weren't worth revenge."_ Jackson mocked as he smiled darkly.

That hurt Lisa, a lot. _I wasent worth it? Fuck you Jackson! _With no fear still anguishing through her, she pounced on Jackson, attacking him with weak slaps. Jackson caught her wrists and stopped her riveting body from herting him more.

"Calm. The fuck. Down." Jackson whispered angrily into Lisa's ears, colliding her against the beige wall as his body crushed hers. His stell grip squeezing her checks making sure her eyes compelled with his.

"Don't forget your _pathetic, little_father nearly killed me. I've it wasent for my _associates_I would be serving LIFE in prision, I had to RUN because of YOUR actions!"

"You... you got away didnt you? You nearly killed a family, my father and ME and you got away!" Lisa spat, her body struggling under his pressure. Jackson easied up the tention a little, stepping back from lisa. She didn't look scared anymore, just frenzied. Curiosity bite Jackson as he realised they were both in Toronto.

"So what are you even doing here? Your not stalking me are you?" Jackson cruely laughed as he stepped back and rested against the toilets door. Lisa remembered Jacob, she _had_ to get back to Jacob.

"Actually, im here with someone, so if you didn't mind moving the fuck away, i'd like to get out." Lisa taunted shyly, she knew Jackson didn't expect that. _Leese with a friend or a MAN? Yeah right... _Jackson thought as the smile suddenly disappeared from his complection. He quickly composed himself and decided to have some fun with the unexpected devolopment.

"Be my guest, by all means Leese, continue with your night." Radiated Jacksons smile as he directed his outstretched arms towards the door, letting her through. Lisa took advantage of his cruel kindness and left the bathroom, dashing for her and Jacobs table. Jackson waited a few minutes and looked out for Lisa's table. There she was sitting next to some guy. He innocently strolled by there table then stopped.

"Leese...? Leese! Long time no see!" Exlaimed Jackson with an angelic grin.

"What are you do-"

"Who's your friend?" Jackson cutted in, analsing the man sitting opposite of Lisa. Tanned, blonde, musculair. Everything Jackson was not.

_Should I play along with it? I wouldn't give him the satisfactiom not to, better this than violence. _Lisa considered.

"Oh, Jack is it? This is Jacob." Lisa's smile exploded as she directed her hands towards Jacob.

"Jackson _actually_. Well Jacob, very nice to meet you. I would like to say Leese has told me so much about you, but unfortunatly thats not that case." Beamed Jackson, Lisa shot him a distasteful look.

"Really? I havent mention my fiance to you? That's werid..." Lisa turned back to Jacob, smiling deeply taking his hand in hers.

Jackson mouth dropped. _Fiance? _"Well congratulations is in order, I'll get them to bring over our table to yours, after all Leese, when was the last time we _really_ caught up?"

"Really there's no nee-"

"Oh, but there really is."


	3. Someone to blame

_"Well it's all a crying shame, what's left to do but complain? Better find someone to blame." _- **Get over it.**

**Disclaimer: **Me? I own nothing Red eye.

* * *

"...and this is Matild- ouch! I mean Ally." Jackson shot her a loving look; she smiled.

Ally's emerald-turquoise eyes lip uo, she bit her crimson lip and looked up to Jackson, rolled her eyes then sighed. _"Im so, so sorry about this." _He mouthed. He rubbed her back with his firm hand. Ally didn't like company, much like Jackson. They were both lone wolves.

"So are you two, erm...?" Asked Lisa with just a bit too much interest, she hadn't got around the idea of Jackson being on a date. Jackson looked down at Ally, she looked up confused then swallowed hard.

"Mmm... it's complicated." She chimed. It was the truth; Jackson and Ally had a love/hate relationship, there contint moods and mocking remarks to each other was a big factor that contributed to there disturbed yet happy time together. They liked to see each other in moderate pain yet shivered at the fact of losing one another.

"Oh, ok." Lisa said nervousily. _The way they looked at each other, Jackson showing affection, actualy affection? _She felt a short erruption of jealousy sear through her, but immediatly dismissed it.

"So Jacob, what do you happen to do?"

"I'm a lifeguard."

"A lifeguard? Bet you must have to have a ton load of credentials for that." Smirked Jackson with fake interest, highly unimpressed that Lisa obviously went for him due to looks. Ally shot Jackson a warning glare.

"Actually yes. Saving peoples life, you do need a few qualifications. So what do _you_ do Jackson?" Retorted Jacob sourly, Ally and Lisa both giggled. Lisa then rested her head on Jacobs shoulder. _What excuse would he come up with? I though he could never lie._

_"_Friend, If I was to tell you that, I really would have to kill you."

_"Stop it!"_ Lisa angrily mouthed. _"Make me?"_ Jackson smirked.

"Anyway, where's that bill?" Chimed in Ally, trying her best to delay any argument from forming.

"But what about desert?"

"What about it?"

"I want some." Rasped Jackson while pleading with his lips.

"You always want what you can't have." Glared Ally as she snapped her fingers in the air, signaling the waiter. Jackson and Lisa both looked at each other, then quickly away.

"But I got you." He whispered quietly to Ally.

"Barely." A smile grazed Jackson lips, the thrill of the chase, something he had shared with both Leese and Ally.

"I'll pay for this," suggested Jacob. "Ofcourse not Jake, I'm sure we can split it with Jackson." Urged Lisa as she looked at Jackson demanding he would accept.

"Sure, why the hell not, let me pay for all of it _Jake_." Arrogantly replied Jackson as he grabbed the Card machine and paid for the meal. He pulled out Ally's seat as the both stood ready to leave. Leese and Jake did the same.

"It was nice catching up like this, would love to do again some time."

"I'm sure you would." Lisa replied bitterly.

"Anyway, here's my number. See you lovebirds soon." And with that Jackson and Ally left and entered the car-pack. The cool breeze welcoming as the pale, grey sky highlighted the perfect night. They made there way over to the Jeep, Ally leaning against it as Jackson stood infront of her, holding her body to his.

"I can't believe you!" Ally suddenly exploded, her eyes boring into his.

"What, why?"

"Was there any need, any need what-so-ever for what you just did?"

"Did I do anything? I thought I was quite the gentlemen." Jackson played sarcastically dumb, only to have Ally glare deadly at him.

"Jackson this night was supposed to be about me and you. No fighting, no work, no anger! In our full two years not once have we been on a proper date, and you ruin it for some selfish game!" Ally yelled accusingly at Jackson, who looked rather taken back.

"That was Lisa Reisert. She. tried. To. Kill. ME!" Jackson replied boyishly.

"Right about now, I wish she succeded!"

"Look I'm sorry ok?"

"No you're not."

"Believe what you want." Jackson harshly replied, his cold, angry eyes attaching themselves to her warm ones.

"Ok, I , I almost forgot, you're walking home." Said Ally as she rusteled out of his comforting, humid arms and jumped into the car.

"You're kidding right?" Jackson asked in confusion while peering into the glass of the passenger seat. She locked the door and rolled down the window.

"Enjoy the 5 mile walk jack-ass, maybe you could reflect on why you always fuck things up!."

"You're not serious!"

"Deadly." Ally kicked the car into gear and slowly exsited the car-park.

"C'mon Ails! Im sorry alright for whatever I did... Get your ass back here! BITCH!" Yelled Jackson as he trailed behind the car.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF TALKING TO ME WHEN YOU ARRIVE BACK, BASTERED!" Yelled Ally out of the window. Then she was gone.

_She is soo going to pay for that, _Jackson walked steadyily by the road. Ally was right, he needed time to reflect. Seeing Leese brung it all back for him; the failuer, the anger and... she looked beautiful. Better than he expected, refreshed, glowing and truly happy. He wanted to hurt her for having such a stable relationship, for letting some other guy get so close to her. And he had every intent on seeing her again. Then he felt guilt for Ally, as she said it was mean't to be their first proper date. They had been dating each other for over 2 years, and never once took there relationship to such an normal stage. He ruined it.

They first met at a bar 2 years ago, Jackson was drunk -drowning his sorrows- and so was Ally. They got talking and some misinformed connection happened. He invited her over to his house, nothing intimate happened; just 4 days of drunken rows, idiotic laughing and hours of sleep. On the 5th day they finally sobered up and both were extremely mad at each other.

_"How long have I been here?" Asked Ally, rubbing here forehead, looking for her phone. "How the hell should I know?" Responded Jackson bitterly as he woke up from his peaceful slumber. _

_"You are so fucking clueless! Why did I even come here?"_

_"Beats me, I can't even remember inviting you!"_

_"Ugh, I'm outta here." _

_"Good!" Jackson callled out to the already shut door. Her watch and jacket still lying on the floor. Two minutes later Jacksons front door swung open._

_"It's erm... It's cold out there."_

_"I'll put the fire on." Jackson smiled softly as he put his arm over her shoulder, holding her close._

Jackson quietly chortled at the precious memory of them both. Too bad there would be hell to pay when he arrived home.


	4. Throw it Away

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Red Eye.

_"Affection is yours if you ask, but first you must take off your mask. When your back's turned I've decided, I'll throw it away just like I did."_ - **Another Place to Fall.**

* * *

"You bitch! How could you do that!" Brutally complained Jackson as he made his way into the kitchen only to be confronted by a calm Ally as she threw clothes into the washing machine.

"Quite easily, you deserved it."

"No I fucking did not!" Exhaustion layering each word. His face sinister and enraged, he walked swiftly over to her, intent on causing her affliction and agony. Ally smirked and cocked a small gun that appeared in her hand.

"Take one more step Jack, take one. More. Fucking step, and I will blow your fucking head off!"

"Oh, you wouldn't even try" smiled Jackson amused. Suddenly a searing pain ran through him, jolting his body as he thudded to the ground. His foot was on fire, flaming in pain. Scarlet blood fled from his shoe.

"Consider that a warning shot. Never involve me in your _pathetic _work again, you got that? If you don't change your reckless behaviour, next time it will be your soulless heart." Ally said disinterested in Jackson's wound. She considered him then shook her head, making her way upstairs.

**2 hours, 4 bandages and 24 cusses later.**

"What the hell is all this about?" Asked Jackson, no emotion betraying him what-so-ever. He stood slanted in the doorway, resting his shoulder, hands deep in pockets. Ally who was sitting on the bed, watching TV while loudly munching Cheetos's, just ignored him till she talked, not moving her eyes from the screen.

"You always let your temper get the better of yo-"

"My temper? Hello." Jackson waved his hands over his foot.

"Jackson your impossible do you know that? I'm pretty messed-up to, but you... you're a whole new adjective." Ally sighed and brought her knees to her body, encircling her hands around them and resting her head. Jackson just stood still. He was out-raged by the attack so didn't mutter a word.

"When I made the choice to run with you, to leave everything behind, It was for you. Now even I don't even know you anymore. I want something stable." Exhaled Ally, not meeting his eyes.

"You mean you want Henry!" Jackson scowled.

"Don't you fucking dare bring him up! I choose you didn't I!" Ally retorted bitterly, Henry was her weak spot. And she always defended him.

Henry was Ally's childhood best friend. He was the total opposite of Jackson, with Black, tousled ,wind-swept hair and a slim build. And eye's that looked so adorably sad, the dark blue highlighting that. They met in high-school, both outsiders. With Henry's obsession with books, history and chemistry, and Ally's obsession with Movies and adventure, they were both considered nerds. Then she met Jackson, the thrill, the _adventure _and unknown drew her in instantly. She was hooked.

"That's because he was a pathetic idiot." Jackson sneered, he wanted to hurt Ally, damage her with his words. It worked, she saw red, black spots appearing in her eyes as the anger flared up in her, influencing and controlling her. She grabbed a suitcase from under their bed, throwing in all her clothes and possessions.

"You left him heart-broken, he needed you, begged you to stay and you left him. You left the only guy who ever truly loved you." Jackson taunted. He hated what he was saying, but it was for her own good. She was better away from him. Henry wasn't the only guy who ever truly loved Ally and Jackson knew that. Ally zipped up the suit-case, bitter salt tears blurring her vision as she tried desperately to compose herself. She moved by Jackson and stumbled down stairs stopping at the door. Jackson who was now just sitting in the middle of the stairs, head resting against his joined hands. He was still emotionless, all too accustom to his constant mask.

"If you leave Ails -if you step out of that god damn door- it's over." Jackson said sternly.

"Unfortunately, I just don't really care." A single tear slid down Ally's face, she dismissed it and walked out, attending to her car. She entered the car and opened her purse. Inside was a picture of both Jackson and Henry. Jackson had his usual full-blown grin, yet this time it was genuinely happy. His translucent skin with a touch of colour radiated against his aqua-marine, piercing, lively eyes. He had an tuxedo on, as it was an old friends wedding. His arms where embracing Ally's waist, clutching the violet fabric of her flowing dress, her hair tied up in a messy bun. Henry's smile gleamed as his fair, smooth complexion appeared with a hint of pink as he blushed slightly. His acorn-brown hair nearly-combed back, while his round, polished glasses appeared in front of his mesmerizing, gentle teal eyes. Smartly dressed in a lemon-coloured shirt with a bright olive tank top wearing beige pleated pants. Ally was in the picture to, locking hands with Henry's. Ally's creamy, glowing skin contrasted deeply with her shiny, lime eyes. Her full lips stretched into a laughing smile as her wavy, brunette hair in childish, tousled pleat's framed her face. She was dressed in a navy, short-sleeve shirt as a scarlet cardigan cloaked her. It was 4 years the photo was taken, they were at the library with other book-club members, they were 19 and celebrating. It was one of the best days of her life.

Distant memories suddenly came flying into Ally's mind, Henry's caring and adorable manor, Jackson's dark compassion. Henry's gentle, tender and warm hand gripped in hers, Jackson's rough and sensuous lips entwining with hers. _Henry, Jackson, Henry, Jackson, Henry..._ She moved the car into gear and let the flashbacks dissolve into the cold, refreshing wind.

Jackson stared at the door for 4 hours, it didn't open. No Matilda appeared. He wanted revenge now, craved it. He had to take his anger out on someone and he knew perfectly who that someone deserved and would be.


	5. Both Perfect and in Pain

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing Red Eye.

**Authors note: **The reason why I added in character's like Ally and Henry was to twist the plot. I've seen so many Red eye fics that are all so similar,(still great of course)And I wanted to put something different out there, mix it up a little, anyway, enjoy! Oh... and thanks for the Reviews, they mean a lot!

_"I know I'm not the best for you, but promise that you'll stay. 'Cause if I watch you go, you'll see me wasting away... Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain, and no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same. These streets are filled with memories, both perfect and in pain."_ **- Like a Knife **(these lyrics go perfectly)

* * *

Lisa had every reason to hate him. His devious game of throwing her around the bathroom like she was a toy, to putting on a fake facade in the restaurant. He had no right to talk or even touch her, no God-given right at all. Then seeing him with another woman, seeing how casual and human he could actually be made her remember the Tex-Mex restaurant; How he smiled at her, laughed with her,

flirted with her. The comparison of his behaviour with Ally and her was no different, apart from her account with Jackson was work, she was a target that needed to softened. Yes, Lisa had every reason to hate him... but she couldn't. She hated herself more; How she let herself be taken in by his false pretenses, how weak she acted in the lavatory, how she killed a man, how she felt panicked as those aqua crystal eyes started to show no life. Yes, she hated herself.

* * *

Here she was, standing in front of his house in the pouring rain, her heart beating frantically. The door opened slowly to reveal a shocked Henry wearing purple stripped Pajamas.

"Matilda?" Said Henry while rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses, she'd obviously woke him.

"Henry I'm so sorry about everything, I was stupid idiotic and nasty I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye you're my best friend, I'm sorry again please, please, please, forgive me I'm sorry." Announced Ally stumbling over her words, her tears and the rain mixing on her face. Without saying anything Henry stepped out on the porch, the cold, wet ground numbing his bare feet, he softly clasped a very soaked Ally into his arms and guided her into the light of his house.

* * *

_Bad idea Jackson, very, very bad idea. _Jackson thought as his clenched hands tightened firmly around the steering wheel, debating what to do. He stared at the maroon house that sat peacefully in the secluded neighbourhood. He didn't trust himself when he was this mad and infuriated. He had a terrible temper and found it difficult to control it, this was one of these times. He didn't necessarily want to kill Lisa he just wanted to... That was the thing, he didn't really know what to do with her.

"Just try not be long. Miss you, bye." Lisa said into the phone that lay in her hand. She put it back on the holder and continued with her daily routine; washing, cleaning then work. After moving to Toronto so Jacob could be closer to work, Lisa decided to start work in a museum. She liked the job, the people were friendly and history was always something she was interested in. While she was ironing shirts she heard the russel of the front door handle, the squeak of it opening and the bang of it shutting. She froze.

"Honey, I'm home!" Called out a familiar smooth, raspy voice. Lisa peeked her head out of the kitchen door, only to be confronted by a annoyed yet smirking Jackson standing in her hall. Lisa's heart skipped a beat, no Jacob was here to protect her. Lisa didn't reply, she just smacked the Kitchen door shut and ran, grabbing a knife while making her way to any room that would be remotely safe.

"Oh don't be like that." Jackson said softly as he made his way around the house looking for a hiding Leese. He reached the top of the stairs, he could hear rapid, hushed breathing coming from inside the bathroom.

"Leese, I just want to talk, to get on with my life." Jackson lied. He wanted her to feel assured, then he would attack. Gradually Leese emerged from the bathroom into the upstairs hallway, knife gripped tightly in her hand. Jackson just sat, slumped against a door that lay opposite of the bathroom.

"What were you going to do, slaughter me?" Jackson asked, his hand on his mouth pretending to be gasping in shock.

"Less than you deserve." Replied Lisa, still keeping her distance.

"Jeez, harsh Leese, here's me thinking you were the nice one."

"Get out of my house. Now!"

"What? I only just arrived."

Leese angled the Knife in her hand, hesitantly walking over to Jackson. _Just stab him in a rib or something, cause him pain, wipe the smirk of his god damn face! _Before Lisa could deliberate on what to do, secured hands embedded themselves on her torso throwing her backwards till she collided hard against the wall. She could feel herself slipping onto the floor, nearly unconscious due the unforeseen attack. Till sturdy fingers nailed onto her fragile neck tightening there grip till she felt like no air would enter.

"Wow pretty brave considering. Trying to kill me again Leese, it's getting fairly hurtful now." Jackson hummed furiously into her ear, his hands still enclosing in on her throat.

"What did you expect me to do?" whined Lisa, still gasping for breath. Jackson pursed his lips, words escaping him. He got frustrated and tightened his clamp on her, till her eyes started rolling back in her head. He let her go and she thudded helplessly unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Ally pulled the blanket more tightly around herself to avoid shivering. Ally and Henry both sat in the living room opposite of each other. Henry was soaked, he had went out to properly park Ally's car then didn't appear for 15 minutes, just standing outside in the black, wet night. His dark, silky hair dripped with rain that dropped onto his face, he didn't even blink. She felt helpless, she had no idea what he was thinking. Ally got up and made her way slowly to Henry putting the blanket over him, made her way back to her side of the room and let sleep come freely.

* * *

"Ouch," groaned Lisa quietly, her body still lying on the rough carpet. She sat up stiffly, rubbing her head. There was a blanket covered slightly over her and a note placed next to her. She waited till the room stopped spinning and picked it up.

_Wasn't meant to happen, meet me tomorrow at 2 O'clock at 'Aroma Café,' It's only a few miles away._

_JR._

Jackson arrived at 1:45, he wanted to be early, he wanted her to see him. Yesterday he nearly killed her; He could feel her slipping away in his hands and although he tried, he just couldn't go through with it. Killing a woman, _Killing Leese_... It just seemed to easy and disturbing. He brought out his cell-phone checking for any missed calls. Zilch. He could feel the anger rising up, he had to keep it at bay.

_Don't do this, please don't do this! _Lisa begged herself while standing outside the assigned destination that Jackson proposed. There was no logical reason, just a sense of closeur that Lisa despriataly needed and was going to have get.

* * *

Ally moaned loudly as she sat up on the couch, every bit of her feeling stiff and brittle. She rubbed her neck and yawned, remembering where she was. _Henry..._ A modest smile played on her lips as she made her way into the kitchen. Henry had his back turned to her as he fidgeted with a frying pan, whatever it was, it smelled good. He was dressed in his usual vivid and smart attire, ready for work.

"I, um... I made breakfast." hesitated Henry, while dishing the scrambled eggs and toast out.

"I could have done that, what time have you to go at?"

"Err, I've to be at the museum in half an hour... I think."

"Ally," Henry's indigo eyes glowing into Ally's, bright with expectation. "How long will you be staying?"

"I don't kno-"

"It's Ok, no problem."

"Maybe I could stay for one more night?" A smile grazing Ally's lips as she saw Henry's expression perk up.

"Of course! Today's Friday right? This was our usual movie marathon night, all the junk food we could eat and all the old movies we could watch, how about it?" Henry announced, his dimples becoming more visible in his cheeks.

"Sounds great, can't wait." Gleamed Ally, suddenly forgetting about Jackson. _Jackson... _She shook her head, making his image disappear.

"I'll be back at 10 O'clock with snacks, make yourself at home like you usually... did."

* * *

"Didn't think you would come." declared Jackson coldly as he sipped the black coffee, letting the bitter-sweet liquid comfort his throat.

"What do you want Jack?" Responded Lisa, looking bored and unamused.

"Nu-uh-uh Leese, your the one that came here, what do you want?" Jackson asked, his gaze piercing Lisa's, demanding an answer.

"I want to feel safe, I want you out of my life."

Jackson put both his elbows on the table, bridging his palms together, pursed lips pressed against his hands.

"You know, I want that too. But you've pretty much fucked up my life."

"And you've left mine perfectly in tact?"

"It was a Job, that's all. I had to do my job."

"Speaking of Jobs, I've got one to go to. So can we rap this up?" Calmly asked Leese, drinking the last of her sugary tea.

"Will you see me again... for closure?"

"What do you want want me to say Jackson? You've tried and nearly killed me twice and now you want to just 'talk,' I mean..."

"Would you rather me pop-up unexpectedly up at your house?"

"Seriously, what do you want with me?" Lisa asked bitterly, curiosity lingering in her thoughts.

"Honestly? I don't really know."

* * *

Lisa entered the the familiar building. The colour coral plastered every were, adding to the illusion of antique surroundings. She made her way to the compact curator office; where only her and her close colleague worked.

"Hey, any new collections?" buzzed Lisa, glad to see a familiar and comforting face. She sat down on the other side of the desk, resting her tired body.

"Nope, not today. Not ever by the looks of it." Exhaled Henry as he halved a pile of documents, giving the littlest pack to Lisa. "At least we have paperwork, now that's always fun." Smiled Henry pushing his glasses back up to the bridge his nose.

"Life just wouldn't be worth living without these constant, unnecessary forms," laughed Lisa while scribbling notes. "What's new?"

"Well..." Henry started, him and Lisa moving closer together in secrecy. Henry continued, "Matilda showed up at my door last night."

"No way! Hope you slammed the door in her face after what she put you through." Sneered Lisa, Out-raged by the fact this Matilda girl had the check to even approach him. Henry told Leese the story of how him and Ally were inseparable, always together, the best of friends. Then one night Henry told Matilda that he liked her more than a friend. Matilda laughed in his face, thinking he was kidding. When she realised the truth she ran away from him and entered the nearest place, a bar. She left him one voice male, she was drunk and talking about some guy, that was two years ago.

"I couldn't she was soaked and shivering. She looked so vunrable." Stated Henry, ashamed of himself for giving in so easily.

"Henry, please don't do this to yourself, is she worth it?" Lisa softly said, her eyes pleading with his round, sad ones. Henry deliberated it, then sighed, "She was."

"Is she staying for the night?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, we're having a movie night."

"Mind if I join you? I promise I won't say anything, It's just my house isn't really safe at the moment." Lisa asked shyly, her hands fidgeting slightly in her lap.

"Of course, anytime Leese! it will be fun if not awkward. Why is your home not safe?"

"Jack."

Leese told Henry a little of the Red Eye flight. Just that some guy named Jack took her hostage and tried to kill her, no biggie.

"Oh god really!" Worry glazing his eyes, "You have to contact the police! What if he hurts you ag-"

"Look, don't worry about. He's just playing games. The police are no help, there mostly all cockroaches.I'll deal with it." Henry bit his lip, and considered what Lisa should do. He stood up and so did Leese, both walking over to each other and embracing themselves in one an-others arms.

"You can stay with me for as long as you like, don't mind Matilda. Plus, Jacob will be back soon, he looks like he would be able to kick this Jack's butt, better than me of course." Henry comforted her, feeling helpless. Leese let out a small giggle, "You're way too good to involve yourself in such pathetic violence." Lisa told Henry, he face curled up in his red sweater-vest.

**5 hours, 46 Documents, 7 hugs later.**

"No, no, no, get the chocolate ones." Called out Lisa, while Henry stood on his toes trying to get any sort of cookie dough.

"Didn't we just get chocolate ice-cream, biscuits, eclairs and even popcorn?" Replied Henry, still trying desperately to grasp the dough that was on the highest shelf.

"Yep."

Henry chuckled and adjusted his tie, "Well if that's what the lady orders," he curtsied, then threw the chocolate cookie dough into the trolley. They then moved onto the alcohol section, Henry and Leese weren't much fans of alcohol, but the last few days made them reconsider. They bought some wine and spirits along with the trolley full of snacks and candy. The pair made their way to Henry's car, opening a bottle of spirit up in the car.

"You take the first gulp," ordered Leese, If Henry could do it so could she.

"Um... OK, sure." He took the bottle, letting the strong acidic liqiud burn his throat, he nearly gagged.

"My turn," Lisa grabbed the bottle, gagging almost the same as Henry did.

**1 hour, 2 vodka bottles, 4 swerves on the road later.**

"No... no way! You kissed her... Seriously?" Lisa giggled sluggishly, "Yeah... Hey, she way came onto ME first." Henry pointed to himself while gleefully grinning.

"She's 51... I think, and the caretaker! You my friend, should be ashamed." Lisa jabbed Henry in the ribs with her finger, he frowned then chuckled. They existed the car and made their way up the porch, the pitch black night not helping them see any clear indication of the door.

"Oh man! Leese, um... where the hell are you?" Sloshed Henry, his out-stretch arms and him running rapidly in the dark. "Henry, sir, I can't seem to see." The two then smashed into each other, crying with laughter. He put his hand in hers, "Right this way ma'am, " they entered his house, both loudly giggling into each other.

"Lisa Reisert?" Said a strangely familiar voice. Henry and Lisa both looked up.

"Err, oh my... Ally?" Asked a shocked Lisa, suddenly very coherent.

,


	6. I've Got the Mind to Walk Away

**Disclaimer: **Oh, If only...

**Authors note: **I had a terrible time writing this, stayed up to 4am, -so, so tired- which is always fun... Anyway, I'm not that proud of it, so please tell me what you think. **Important: **I'm struggling to decide where the story will end up, I don't know who will end up with who... Im confused by own creation. So please, If anyone has any idea, give me a shout.

_"I really don't like your point of view, I know you'll never change. Stingin' me with your attitude, I've got the mind to walk away..." - **Skinny Genes**_

* * *

Henry's face frowned in confusion, he leaned against the wall corner trying to keep himself from falling due to being inebriated,. "Wait... you both... you both know each other?" He queried, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, _she's_ the one that was with-"

"Jacob. I went to school with Jacob." Butted in Ally, her eye's warning Lisa to say no more.

"But you went to school with me... I can't remember Jacob."

"I mean, we um... we meet at a Drama course." Stammered Ally, suddenly all reason flickering from her mind. The three stood still in the hall, Lisa and Henry still clasping hands while Ally looked in front of her in disbelief.

"Er, I'll put the groceries in the kitchen... can you both put the dvd in, I mean if thats ok?" Asked Henry, suddenly breaking the humid tension. Lisa nodded and made her way through the darkish hall, the luminatnated light from the TV her only indication to where she was going. "What are you doing here?" Demanded Ally, "Why are you with Henry?"

Slow fury raised up in Lisa,"what am I doing here? That's fresh! You suddenly appear at Henry's door after 2 years. You left him for _Jackson! _Jackson of all people!" Rambled on Lisa, protecting her new best friend.

"I had to see him. I know what I did and I'm sorry about that, that's why I came. And please don't involve Jackson in this." Said Ally in a less aggressive tone, trying to soften Lisa.

"Well Jackson's the main cause of this! If it wasen't for your _precious_ Jackson_,_ me and Henry wouldn't be living in pain. Why are you not with _him _anyway_!_?"

"We broke up." Ally affirmed, tearing her eyes away from Lisa. Lisa's mouth hung open. "Oh. He never mentioned it." Ally flinched, "What do you mean _'he never mentioned it'_?"

Of course her and Jackson didn't go into detailed conversations in there usually violent encounters, but today at the café they talked, if not meaningfully, they still talked.

Lisa sighed, "he's been-"

"Let's get started!" Henry cheered as he strolled into the living-room, carrying snacks and drink.

"Oh, I don't have any Pajama's." Halted Leese, suddenly forgetting about necessities in there earlier snap decision.

"No problem, you can borrow some of my mine." Smiled Henry, motioning her upstairs.

* * *

Jackson flicked mindlessly through the channels, his boredom draining him. He thought of going to Lisa's house again, just for fun; but his violent fascination with her was getting the better of him. _What do you want with her! _Jackson asked furiously in his head, it was the one question even he didn't have an answer for. This was why he didn't like being alone, he had to much thinking time; he was exposed with feelings. The mental struggle he had when there was no work to focus on, then the hesitant anguish of not wanting to continue with his work defied even him. Jackson sighed and dialed an uncalled but familiar number.

**1 dvd, 6 awkward silences, 4 Bottles of wine later.**

**"**No, no, no I can't watch this bit." Trembled Lisa, her face flinching from the TV into Henry's shoulder. Ally rolled her eyes, "God, it's just a movie," she called from the other side of Henry. Henry gently scowled at Ally while wrapping his arm around Leese.

"Well, it's actually based on decisive events which have led to the study of transcendental characteristic's." Corrected Henry, eyes still fixated on the TV. Lisa's purse started vibrating, she sat up, wiping the crumbs of Henry's -now hers- size 12 jogging bottoms and answered her cell-phone in the kitchen. The bright chalky, light almost blinding her as she circled the room.

"It's um... Lisa Reisert speaking." Lisa said into the phone, rubbing her head and figeting with her nails

"Hey Leese_,_" replied an indifferent voice from the other end. Lisa was now all to aware of her environment, Ally was just in the other room. She lowered her voice, "How did you get my number!" She whispered arrogantly.

"Do I honestly need to answer that?"

"Oh yeah... forgot. Your 8 weeks of stalking me finally paying off huh?" Lisa bravely said, he couldn't hurt her over the phone. The thought comforted her.

"I didn't call to argue." Jackson said, stubbornly sincere, "I'll be at your house at 4 O'clock tomorrow... Is that OK?" Jackson imposed. No sarcasm or arrogance present in his voice. Lisa deliberated it for a minute then slowly answered, "Are you going hurt me?"

"No."

"Is Jack sure?" Lisa taunted.

"Em... Positively."

"Err, I don't think it's a good idea-."

"It's a date then," Jackson cheerful announced. Before Lisa could answer, the dial tone rung sharp in her ears making her wince in defeat. She turned of the immaculate light and made her way back into the dusky living room. Lisa took her place on the soft couch that was camouflaged in feathery, indulgent bed sheets. She cradled into Henry, her cascading head moulding into his warm, clothed torso as she fell helplessly unconscious in his protective arms.

An ignition of begrudging jealously flared through Ally, she could fell her cheeks burn with irratation. She collected herself and calmed down. _You're just a rebound Leese_, she thought, this seemed to help with the deep realisation that Henry had got over her. The venom she felt directed towards Leese alarmed her, Ally wasn't a violent person -only around Jackson- but she felt the need to inflict pain on Leese for being durably weak and yet helplessly strong.

"Is she asleep yet?" Ally whispered impatiently into Henry's ear, hoping they could leave her and watch television up stairs. No answer. Henry's face was shadowed by the coal dark room, it was only when flashes of distorted light from the TV brushed his face, she could see he was asleep. _Great, just... great._Ally wriggled free from the covers, standing in-front of both Henry and Leese. They looked so peacefully lifeless in the darkness. Henry's head bowed in front of his chest till his chin angled softly on Lisa's head, arms securely embracing her waist. Leese was nestled into him as if for protection, hands grasping the blue collar of his baseball jersey. Ally took the covers, tucking them into Leese and Henry, then made her way to the other couch alone.

* * *

_Sleep goddamn it! _Determination laden Jackson's tired face. He twisted around the bed, searching for the glowing, crimson light that rebounded adjacently close; _3:56! You've got to be kidding me... _He moaned and dragged himself out of the humid bed, making his way to the bathroom. Jackson glared at the reflection in the oval mirror, frustrated by the man standing in front of him. He always had ascendancy and command. However this time he could see the bolts coming lose, his restrictions falling, his mental state becoming insecure. Yes, Jackson always had purpose and control in his life, now he had nothing. No work, no Ally, no determination, no reason to associate himself with Leese. Yep, Mr. Rippner had nothing. His emotion spiraled into an agitated whirlpool: he was distraught and dejected, sorrowful and hurt, angry and distressed; His emotions a mixed broth of unknown. "Keep it together!" He warned the mirror, latching his out-stretch hand onto the reflection, feeling the frosty surface strike his palm.

* * *

"Uhh..." Groaned Lisa, detaching herself from the warm, comforting surface where her head rested. It took her a minute to realise where she was before she looked up. She was welcomed by a tired yet smiling Henry staring down at her.

"Thought you were never going to wake up," He beamed, disconnecting his solid, melting grip from her waist so she could sit up. She could feel the cold sweat all over her body, then the swift dominate humming in her head; Lisa Resiert was hung-over. She rubbed head, as if to get a clearer indication of thoughts, but her mind only seemed to care about the grumbling of her stomach.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked grogily, running a hand through her auburn fuzzy waves.

"Only a little while, I was scared to move in case... In case I woke you." Henry said shyly, itching his forehead. Lisa embraced him tightly then stood up shaking herself, hoping the nausea would disappear.

"You shouldn't have," Thanked Lisa with a full-blown smile, "Uh, My head is pounding."

Henry leaned forward on the couch, elbows resting on his lap. "Same, I'm not used to this... being hung-over I mean."

"Same," Lisa exhaled, then remembered Ally, "Where's Matilda?"

"Oh, I don't actually know." Henry burrowed his eyebrows, rising from the couch, making his way towards the Kitchen. Lisa followed, mostly her stomach was directing her, she could feel the emptiness consume her. _Need. To. Eat... Now._

"Want some?" Asked a quirky Ally, already dressed and looking perfect, offering sandwiches. Lisa didn't dare imagine what she looked like right now.

Lisa snatched one of the sandwiches not caring what it was, she munched loudly while sitting on the counter."I'll take that as a 'yes' then shall I." Announced Ally, glaring humorously at Lisa. Lisa meerly nodded and continued chomping the fragile bread.

* * *

_2:30... 1 hour and 30 minutes... _Jackson ripped his eyes away from the shiny glass of his metallic watch. He was bored, very, very, bored. He had tided the house, washed his clothes, ironed his shirts. Now there was nothing to do. Zero, Zilch. He let his pride give way and decided to call someone he hadn't thought about much lately.

"What?" Replied an irratated voice from the other side.

"Oh so you've finally decided to accept my calls then?"

"Well done Sherlock for stating the obvious, what do you want?" Ally's voice sounding muffled.

"You know, talk, catch-up. What's _new_ with _Ally?" _

"Like I'm going to tell yo -Peanut butter and Jam any good!" Jackson gritted his teeth; a male voice. He thought he could also hear the faint sound of another woman giggling in the back-round. _"Guys, shut the hell up!" _Ally said whispered distantly from the phone, Jackson barley making it out.

"Where the fuck are you!" Demanded Jackson, his fist curling up, nailing itself to the armrest of his chair.

"Talk to me when you've got some control of your anger!" Replied a stern voice till the dial tone came into play. She was right, he had to get some control over himself, If not for his sake, for Lisa's.

* * *

"Thanks for that by the way," said Ally coldly, "Grow up."

Lisa and Henry were still giggling. Henry had Jam over his nose and glasses and Lisa had Peanut butter over her chin and lips. They both stopped, like mischievous children getting told off by a teacher. Henry removed his glasses, bowed, then saluted Ally, sending Lisa into another fit of laughter.

"Hahaha! You need... to see yourself... in a mirror!" Lisa said, exhausted from laughing so much.

"Oh so do you!" Grinned Henry grabbing her hand, directing her upstairs into the bathroom. The stood next to each other in mirror, both beaming from there appearances. Henry's pale,silky face was covered in the scarlet, sticky mess. His lustrous, tousled hair pointing in all directions. His _soft,_ _teal eyes deeply entrancing, even without his glasses _Lisa thought. Then there was Lisa, the light-orange substance sticking to her face and her messy, thick russet hair. _Oh no! Jackson... _The amusement slowly disappearing from her face as the realisation hut her.

**5 times her and Henry trying to scrub themselves clean, 14 laughing fits, 3 outfit changes later. **

Lisa sat in the passenger seat, Henry on the opposite seat driving to her house. It was already 4:11 and Lisa didn't even have her own clothes on. Her work attire she had on the night before Henry and Lisa used absent-mindly to clear the several bottles of wine that dropped and smashed. She couldn't borrow Ally's because she went of in a mood and refused to talk to them both. So here she was, In Henry's 3 sizes to big for her, grey bottom slacks and black collage T-shirt that had the Periodic Table imprinted on it. Henry didn't bother to get change, he was to busy frantically helping Leese.

"Where here," said Henry, snapping Lisa out of her thoughts.

"Thank you for a great time, we'll do it again?"

"Of course, I actually had fun, been a while." Smiled Henry, adjusting his glasses.

"Great!" Grinned Leese, she hugged Henry, kissed his cheek and entered her house.

"OK, where are you?" Shouted Lisa into the seemingly empty house, her voice echoing.

"Oh, you caught me," replied a velvet voice. Jackson appeared from her kitchen into the hallway, his foot steps clanging against her wooded floor.

Jackson raised his eyebrow, still keeping his distance, "nice look by the way."

Lisa looked at him at confusion then caught on, _the clothes..._ "Oh there a friends."

"Mmm..."

The room filled with an awkward tension, both silent.

"Who was that you were with?" Blurted out Jackson, no longer bearing the tense stillness and curiosty.

"My friend," Lisa replied quietly, standing still in the hallway, directly facing Jackson.

"Two men, Leese... I mean, wow." He implied with mocking smoothness. Lisa's expression soured, "As I said, a friend. I would never cheat on Jacob."

Jackson threw his hands up in there air, as if surrendering into her words. "Hey, I never said you were... And cheating isn't always necessarily a bad thing."

"You are all types of condecending do you know that? You have such a cheek even talking to me! Your ignorant, selfish, dangerous... _pathetic_!" Lisa vented, not scared of Jackson Rippner anymore, she needed to say those words to him, tell him how she felt. _Keep. It. Together Jackson... please!_ Jackson begged himself, anger surfacing on his features.

Jackson cleared his throat with obvious unease, "Err, OK... Yeah... Sure I am." Jackson shrugged.

"Wait, what!" Said Lisa a disbelief.

Jackson made swift steps over to a now fragile looking Lisa, her body softly shaking. She felt an compelling urge to escape, but stayed rooted where she was. He was close enough for Lisa to take in his captivating smell. He had a hint of musk, with another essence that smelt of _fresh-air? No. More of a Forrest kind of smell_, mixed in with the sweet fragence of soap. She breathed it in, letting it wash over her, comfort her. Jackson hooked his index finger, cupping it under Lisa's chin so his face and hers were closer.

"I guess I am all types of condescending." He grinned darkly.

**Note: Again, please message of review me if you have any idea of where you want the story to head :D**


	7. They opposites come clashing

_"I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk"_ - **The only exception**

* * *

Jackson refused to conjure up any pitiful feelings towards Lisa, he couldn't. When he was with Lisa it was a reminder of what he was; a monster. He hated how she made him feel that way; that he was the worst person she could ever foresee. He looked down at Lisa's frail face turning red, her breathing suddenly heavy.

"Don't touch me!" Lisa batted his hand away from her, "ever again."

Jackson took a slow step back, shaking his hand, "all you had to do was ask... Plus your in no clear position to be passing out orders."

"What? You going to hit me again if I don't obay you?"

"Well that depends, are you going to tell me who your new best friend is with?" Jackson requested indifferently. _Best friend, I don't have one...unless; Jacob? Henry? Cynthia?_

"Best friend?" Said Lisa totally perplexed, she had no indication of what he was talking about, or what he was getting at, but it scared her; alot.

"Oh you know... Ally." Jackson's cold glaciar stare was now peircing hers, secretly demanding an answer she didn't know how to explain. Sevral rapid thoughts waved in her mind, none of which explained how Jackson knew her connection to Ally, not that their even was a connection, apart from... _Henry._

"I... I don't know what your talking about." She dumbly stated.

"Jeez Leese, thats funny, because when I called you last night, your phone - that I innocently put a tracker on- seemed to give of the same signal as Ally's did this morning." He said coldly, crossing his arms and leaning against her stairway frame. Lisa slumped on her wall across from him.

"You put a tracker on MY phone!" Lisa screamed, hands flung in the air in frustration. Her privacy had been unlocked, he knew her every move. Her eyes looked swiftly around her hall, looking to see if he had put another unknown device in her used-to-be safe house.

"Ah, I don't trust you that much, you may have went crawling to the police." He said mockingly. Like it was normal to track someone you tried to kill twice. "I will ask you one last time... who is she with?"

And thats when it hut her. Made her breathless. Too much information was dashing in her brain, only one thought registering clearly.

"Why... what are you going to do...?" Henry was all she could think about. Him getting caught up in matters that he didn't even understand. An innocent bystander, about to get run down by a hell-bent, sadistic manager. But... she wanted Ally to get found, to make her pay for the twisted cruelty she laid upon Henry. She wanted Ally to get hurt. The new found menacing streak within Lisa was slowly surfacing. When she was with Jackson it brought it out of her, she felt invincible and yet venerable at the same time.

"Details Leese, there so... unnecesary."

"Then so are answers."

"OK, you got me." He sarcastically pouted, "I'm going to hurt the one person she cares about... Henry, and of course the persons who she's with," he nodded at Lisa, "you'll tell me who that is."

_But Henry is the person she's with!_He wasn't making any sense to Lisa, and how he knew about Henry baffled her. Then it came crashing, Jackson was going to hurt Henry anyway. A dream-like quality suddenly appeared, everything hazy; black and blurred; some disillusioned nightmare. Henry...

"No... NO!" Lisa shook her head, her hands raked through her hair. "Don't hurt who's she's with. Please!" She was begging, she hated begging. But to her suprise Jackson didn't look cocky and amused, he was blank. No emotion betrayed him; his eyes were still cold, startlingly cold.

"Why?" He asked distantly, his eyes were glazed over, looking at Lisa, yet they stared right through her. Lisa marched over to him, so close to him she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Because If you do," Lisa looked up, "You'll have completely killed me."

He was a monster, he believed that now. He had no intention of breakin Lisa more than he already had, yet here she was; officially broken. He looked down at her flustered face, tears trapped in her vivid green eyes.

"So?" He said blatantly, his mask sitting comfortable on his features. She snapped. Every emotion she could feel was all too concentrated, not diluted into a minority spectrum. She thought she could see remorse within him suffice, she thought the only part of his mask that betrayed him was his eyes, the only glint of personality shined through within those blue orbs; she was wrong. The only cloudless thought that seemed sufficient was: run. She quickly leaped to the door, opened it and escaped into cold, rainy weather. She searched in her pockets for the keys to her car as she ran, sensing Jackson was approaching. She didn't have time to look back, she just entered the car and drove instinctively to Henry's.

"Pick up, pick up!" Lisa hummed to the phone, as the dialing seemed to continue forever. She was still switching lanes on the road, trying desperately to remember Henry's address.

"Leese?" "Jacob!" Lisa yelled at the cell, relieve poured through her.

"I texted you telling you I would be back in an hour, the airport is wild. I'm... busy."

"Inno, Inno. Look don't go back to the house, promise me you won't go back to the house!"

She could hear sevral voices in the backround, mostly a woman giggling. It didn't seem busy enough for a airport.

"Wait... who are you with?"

"What? I'm not with anyone-" Lisa cut him off, tired at whatever lame excuse he would provide, she had heard it all before. She swerved carelessly on the road, seeing an opening to the direction of Henry's house. She pulled out her cell again and pressed spead dial, a picture of her and Henry at the muesum party came popping up.

"Um... hello?" Henry answered sheepishly. "Thank god! Henry, where are you!"

"Leese! Oh I'm sorry, I thought it was your day off, I swapped with Kate, she said it was ok, I know you don't like her but I thought you wouldn't be in the office. Are you angry? Is she annoying you? Do you want me to come back in? I'm... I'm sorry" Henry rambled shyly.

"No... Henry don't worry about it. Look, I'm two minutes from your house, get a bag packed for yourself. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" She screamed, knocking the phone from her hand and approaching Henry's narrow, secluded driveway. The gravel crunched underneath her black car, making Henry aware of her approach. Lisa stepped out of the car, the freezing rain lashing her, sinking through her clothes, her hair soaking. It was refreshing, almost cleansing to Lisa. Henry appeared at the door, his hair sticking up in all directions, half his lime shirt untucked, his tie hanging loosely. He walked over to Lisa, also getting drenched by stabs of water. He outstretched both his arms, his hands gently clasping Lisa's shoulders.

"Are you ok? Leese, whats going on?"

"Have you got a bag packed? Where's Ally? What happened to you?" Henry frowned slightly, adjusting his shirt.

"Yes, it's in the house. Ally's in the house, and never mind." He diffidently announced. He took Lisa's hand in his, running inside to the warmth. Lisa ran upstairs, making her way to his bedroom, raking through his drawers.

"Umm Leese, what are you doing?" Henry asked from the doorway, Ally by his side.

"I need clothes too, I never packed, yours are as good as any." She replied remotly, looking up to see Ally grin at her. Lisa stood up, placing the clothes on the bed, making her way towards Ally.

"Wipe that stupid smile of your face! Henry's life's are in danger, because of YOUR crazy ex!" The anger pulsed through Lisa, seeping into her emotions and traveling through her mouth till it hut a shocked Ally.

"Jackson wouldn't-"

"Jackson is!"

"Jackson? As in the guy who tried to kill you Jackson!" Henry confusingly asked, he looked angry. Lisa had never seen him angry. "That's the guy- THAT Jackson!" He turned his direction to Ally. Lisa grabbed the clothes on the bed, grabbing his arm, pulling him downstairs and out into the rain.

"Look you have to get into that car now! Please!" Lisa pleaded, she had no idea of what to do, she only knew she had to do something. Henry stared at her, his warm eyes confused and deep.

"Ally...?" He sighed and left Lisa standing in the middle of his driveway, making his way over to Ally who stood opposite of Lisa in the rain. She watched them as Henry mumbled questions and Ally whispered answers. She then saw something that did kill her; Henry's face leaned closer to Ally's, there lips carefully met, entwining in the rainstorm. He kissed her forehead then brushed by Lisa, entering the car.

Jackson rubbed his head, sighing. He didn't run after Lisa, that would be far too easy, he just waited. Whoever this guy was, Lisa cared for him, a lot. Jackson was sure it wasent Jacob, Ally didn't know him. He thought he knew Lisa so well, and after only two years she had a fiance and another very close male friend. Was the only way to get Lisa out of his head was to kill her? He never officially thought of that scenario before, but here he was, contemplating murder because of his own _pathetic _life.

_Your pathetic..._

He shook his head, grabbing his keys. He was going to find her, and when he did...

Again, even he didn't know the answer, he never did when it came to Leese.

She was dying inside, she had been stabbed roughly in the back and been left to bleed. The tears were quietly building up, blurring her vision of the road infront of her. Henry sat silently next to her, staring straight ahead. She screamed voilently in her head; _he kissed her! He. Kissed. Her. _Those three words haunted her, what had changed? Why!

She shifted on the road, turning into a woodland area, stopping the car immediately. She sighed and slumped against the seat, moulding herself into the cushioning, catching her breathing. She closed her eyes, exhaling.

"Leese?" Henry asked by her side, he sounded concerned.

"Out." She sternly replied.

* * *

**Authors note: Please tell me what you think, your opinion matters so, so much. Good or bad :D**


End file.
